


Snore

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Kraglin avoiding trouble...
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Snore

**Author's Note:**

> a blurb for the Valentine thingy

You snuggled into bed beside Kraglin, exhausted from his loving endeavors. You gave a sigh as you shut your eyes, “I love you today and every other day.” His voice close to your ear as he folds his arms about you pulling you closer to him. 

Almost asleep, then your eyes pop open, “Wait, what do you mean every  _ other _ day?” Your lover wisely let out a loud phony snore, “Damn it Kraglin.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment if you liked it, maybe a kudos as well if you loved it


End file.
